The present invention is related to a locating device of a fan-like blind embodiment, comprising a door/window with a frame, a fan-like patterned blind embodiment attached at the top of the frame thereon, and a locating device adapted into a room exposed under the base of the patterned blind embodiment thereof wherein the locating device is made up of a retaining mount and a pair of supporting boards. The retaining mount thereof has an arc top surface to sustain the base of the patterned blind embodiment in abutting location thereon, a through hole to securely fix the retaining mount onto the top of the door/window frame thereby, and a coupling groove for protruded parts of the support boards to be inserted thereto for location thereof; whereby, in the repeated closing/opening of the door/window, the patterned blind embodiment is stably located at the door/window frame thereon without tilting or falling there-from, effecting the best using condition thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional locating device of a fan-like blind embodiment is made up of a door/window 10 with a frame 11, a piece of transparent glass 12 securely fixed at the front top side of the frame 11 thereon, and a fan-like blind embodiment 13 attached to the rear top surface of the frame 11 via double-sided adhesive tape or fastening agent in abutment against the transparent glass 12 thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional locating device of a fan-like blind embodiment. Most of all, the fan-like blind embodiment 13 is simply fastened on top of the frame 11 in abutment against the transparent glass 12 thereof with a room A exposed under the base of the blind embodiment 13 thereof as shown in FIG. 1. In case the door/window is closed by great force, the blind embodiment 13 thereof can easily tilt back or fall down from the frame 11 thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A second conventional locating device of a fan-like blind embodiment includes a pattern frame 12′ fixed on top of the frame 11 of the door/window 10 thereof. A shallow groove 121′ is disposed at the inner side of the pattern frame 12′. The fan-like blind embodiment 13 attached to the top of the frame 11 via double-sided adhesive tape or fastening agent is adapted to the shallow groove 121′ of the pattern frame 12′ at the top edge thereof.
The second conventional locating device of a fan-like blind embodiment shows some disadvantages. Most of all, the fan-like blind embodiment 13 is simply fastened on top of the frame 11 thereof with a room A exposed at the base without any support from under the base or from both sides thereof as shown in FIG. 2. Although adapted at the shallow groove 121′ of the pattern frame 12′, the top edge of the blind embodiment 13 can easily detach and fall from the shallow groove 121′ thereof in case of great force applied onto the door/window 10 in closing/opening. Thus, the fan-like blind embodiment 13 must be repeated pushed back into the shallow groove 121′ therein, which is quite inconvenient in use.